The Invisible Child
by chowdergal2
Summary: Timmy Turner is dead and needs to solve the mystery of his own death
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again! This story may seem confusing at first so be warned. _

"Shoot him now, Turner!" said the leader of the gang, Big Larry. Timmy gulped. The fatal gun in his hand ready to shoot the innocent victim who was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Timmy's mind flashed back to earlier that day:

It was the typical average day for the 14 year old, bullying helpless little kids. You see, Timmy Turner was apart of the biggest, most deadliest gang in town. How'd he get there? By peer pressure of course. One day these boys came into town and out of the blue asked Timmy to join their gang. But there was a catch, once you enter, you can never ever leave. If you do well... use your imagination. Timmy being as stupid as he is, joined. The message was clear: Bully or be bullied.

Timmy looked in his bookbag. "Oh shoot, I forgot my lunch money."

One of the gang members came over. "Get some." He said. he then pointed to a weak 7th grader.

Without hesitation, Timmy went over to the boy.

"Give me your lunch money!" shouted Timmy to one of his victims.

"But... but...sir, this is all I have." sqeauled the person.

"I wasn't asking for an excuse, now give me your money!" shouted Timmy again.

"I..." but that's all he said before Timmy stared beating the crap out of him. When it was over, he was black and blue.

"And let that serve as a reminder to all of you people." said Timmy to the terrified group in the room.

"Timmy, what have you done?" said a voice behind him. He turned around, it was his ex-best friend, Maldovia. You see, Maldovia has been the only one to stand up to him everytime he tortured a helpless kid.

"Why do you care?" asked Timmy.

"I don't get you Turner, how can you do that to a person who hasn't done anything to you? Anyway, sneaking out of your house, turning your back on your family and friends and stealing. How could you?" Maldovia said.

Timmy chuckled darkly. "It's a piece of cake, I would do it a thousand times more too."

"We used to be such great friends what happened to that?" she asked.

"I can't be friends with a know it all softy." he said simply

Maldovia took out her black wand,(Maldovia is an Anti Fairy in disguse, daughter to Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda.) made sure no one was looking, and then waved it at the boy Timmy had tortured earlier. Almost instantly, the boy was fully healed and confused. She sighed. "I may be a big softy, but at least I help others. Turner, sometimes I wonder why we even became friends." she said as she walked away. Big Larry came over.

"Hey Turner, I've got a job for you. Meet me in the dark alley at night."

"Yes sir." said Timmy. God only knew that he was going to have to shoot a person.

Timmy looked at the victim before him. It was just waiting for the shot to be fired.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him!" yelled the leader again. Timmy looked into those fearful eyes like he did with all the others. For a second, he thought he saw Maldovia's brown eyes staring out of the victim's. _How could you?_ rang the voice inside he's head.What kind of monster had he become? Stealing, sneaking out of the house,and hurting people, this was not how his life was suppose to be. _I'm ruining my own life._ he thought.

"Shoot him or I'll shoot both of you!" screamed the leader.

Timmy balled up his hands into fists. He had to stop this. With a scream, he dropped the gun and ran out of the alley.

"Stop him!" yelled Big Larry. Timmy could sense all of the gang members behind him. Their anger and fustration toward him. Sweat was pouring down his face, he tripped, and got back up. Despite the sweat, mud and blood on him, he kept running, would make it safely to his house, explain everything to his parents, if Vicky didn't first. He would ask Maldovia to help him resign from the gang and everything would be ok. He kept going, his heart beating faster. This time he slipped and fell into darkness...

_Ok, that's just the beginning, it will get better. Also if you have any Q's questions about this story, review._


	2. The truth

When Timmy woke up, he found himself in a room with a tv, flowers, and all this weird looking stuff. It was clear he was at the hospital. A nurse was checking his status. She shook her head sadly.

"Hey nurse, what happened to the gang that was chasing me?" asked Timmy.

The nurse continued to shake her head. "The poor parents." she said as she left the room.

"Hello, I was talking to you." Timmy called after the nurse.

The nurse continued to sigh sadly.

"Hey, hello?" called Timmy again. _Must be deaf. _he thought.

He followed her out of the room. Surprisingly, it wasn't as hard to get down from a bed as normal. He chased her to the ER.

There, her parents were sobbing uncontrolably. "Well nurse?" asked Mrs. Turner through choked sobs.

_Probably just going to tell them that I'm fine and ok, just have a few cuts and bruises, that's all._ thought Timmy from behind the wall watching them talk. He didn't want to worry them with him being out of bed and such.

"We found him out in the streets, we saw bruises on him, but they were minor, I still can't understand how... it happened." said the nurse.

The parents gulped. "Is there anything you can do for him?" asked Mr.Turner.

"There's only one thing you can do. Keep him on life support, but he'll just stay there like a vegetable." said the nurse.

"Timmy doesn't deserve to be like that." wailed Mrs.Turner. "We have to let him go."

"This must be the most difficult decision of your life." said the nurse. "I'm so sorry." And with that she walked away.

_What?! life support? isn't that for people who are never going to wake up?_ "Mom, Dad! I'm right here!" screamed Timmy jumping out of his hiding place. They didn't respond to his cries. _Why can't they hear me? _"Mom, Dad!" tried Timmy again.

No answer.

"Please." said Timmy.

No answer. Timmy ran through the halls. "Hello? Can everybody hear me?!" asked Timmy. Nobody answered. He threw things at the walls. Timmy watched in shock that they went back to their spot before he threw it.

"Throwing stuff isn't going to help you sunny." said a voice behind him.

Timmy turned around. "Oh thank god, somebody can hear me." It was an old janitor.

"Aye, I can hear you just fine." said the janitor.

"Who are you and why can't anybody else see me?" asked Timmy.

"I'm Shaun Honderson and nobody can see you anymore because you are no longer among the living. In simpler terms, you're dead.

* * *

_short chapters for now._


	3. I can't believe it

Timmy looked at the old man in disbelif. "What did you say?" he asked.

"You're dead. As simple as that." said the janitor.

For some reason, Timmy laughed. "Are you serious? This has got to be some joke. I see, the entire hospital is in on this."

"You don't get it do you? You've died, if you don't believe me, go in the room you were in." said the old man.

"I'll do just that." said Timmy walking into the his hospital room. To his shock, in his hospital bed, was an exact look of Timmy. "Oh I get it, I fell hard enough to knock my own self out and now I'm dreaming." said Timmy. "Yes, that has to be it!"

"Hmmm I see, you deny that you've died." said the old man. And without warning, he pushed Timmy into a person passing by. He should have felt the guy, but instead, he went right through him. Timmy stared in shock again. "Now do you understand?" asked the man.

"This can't be. I'm only 14. The nurse said that I had minor injuries!" yelled Timmy.

The man grabbed him. For an old man, he had a pretty strong grip on him. "Now listen, you're dead so you can't talk to mortals any longer. In fact you can't talk to anyone period. Except for this one kind of creature..I've seem to forgotten. You can only be seen by others who are no longer among the living or people who are dying. It's no use in trying to throw things to get people's attention either, the objects will just go back to their spot before you threw them. There's no point in trying to live again, no body's ever done it."

Timmy gulped. This meant he could never talk to his parents again until they died and who knows when that'll be. He would never ever see Maldovia again until... Timmy paused. Oh wait, she can't die.

"If there's no way..." said Timmy turned around to face the man. He was gone. He looked down at his feet. IF he hadn't joined the gang in the first place, if he hadn't been so dishonest to his parents, if he hadn't, hadn't been so cruel to Maldovia, maybe just maybe, he wouldn't have ended up dead.

Timmy walked aimlessly around the outside world. He could see them but they couldn't see him. A few days later, he saw his own rainy funeral where his friends and family gathered. On Maldovia's shoulder, he saw his ex fairies, Cosmo and Wanda disguised as birds. In Maldovia's pocket, he saw her parents disguised as pencils. All, even Anti Cosmo, looked downright sad.

"Are there any words anyone would like to say before we bury him in the Earth?" asked the guy that says that stuff at a funeral.(forgive me. I Haven't been to a funeral ever.) Timmy's Mom and Dad were first.

"He was such a good boy and never hurt anyone." cried Mrs.Turner.

His old friends were next. "Timmy, wherever you are, I hope you're happy." said Maldovia sadly as the funeral music played.

Timmy wanted so badly to jump in front of her and shout "But I'm right here!" What was the point? They couldn't see him. After the funeral, he looked even more sad. _How could I have been so mean to them?_ thought Timmy. And with that, he walked away.

The end.

_Wait hold up, that can't be the end! Timmy can't stay dead forever can he?_

_Exactly why it's not. There's more to the story than that._

"There is one way." said the janitor from the hospital suddenly coming behind him.

Timmy turned around. "What?"

"Well, it seems that you need to make up for what you've done." said the man.

"What do you mean?" asked Timmy.

"I mean you're going to have to pay for your crimes and cruelty towards all friends and family. Plus, solve the mystery of your death and maybe then you can be among the living again." said the man.

"But how do I do that?!" asked Timmy.

The man shrugged. "That's why no body's ever gone back to the living." and he disappeared.

Timmy sighed. Ok, I all I have to do is do some good and I'll be in the living again. It shouldn't be so hard. Right?

_OK, best I can come up with so far. _


	4. the need

Meanwhile, somewhere far away, a hooded figure was drumming his fingers on a marble throne. "Well?" the figure asked dangerously, which probably meant someone was about to be vaporized. One of his drones came forth.

"Well, you see sir, he h..had him and then he disappered." stammered the shaking drone. That was the last thing he ever said before being reduced to a pile of ashes.

"CAN'T YOU DRONES DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" he yelled. "I ask for one simple soul and none of you can get it, not even my deadlest gang can get him."

Big Larry came forth with his gang. "We really did have him master, bbbb but when we told him to shoot..."

"He ran away. Excuses... excuses Lawrence, I want that soul I don't care if you have to search the entire Earth, just find him!"

"Yes.. about that, he's dead." said Big Larry

"DEAD?" roared the Master.

"Well, yeah." said Big Larry.

With a flick of his hand, the gang's windpipes closed, making it impossible for them to breathe.

"Now listen you fools, you just got in the way of me returning to power. Do you know why?"

The gang quickly shook their heads no.

"Then I'll tell you. The deceased can not be seen or heard by the living, how do you suppose to get the soul back now?"

"We don't know, why do you want this soul so much anyway?" said Big Larry through chokes.

"You idiots! I want him because, to be all powerful, I need a 14 year old soul whose heart has been blackened by hate and misery. Why do you think I sent you down to Earth for that boy?"

The gang looked at each other. They hadn't thought of that.

"And when I get him, I'll suck out his life, but I can't suck out his life if there's no life to suck out!" said the master. he released the charm on the gangs throats.

"But why don't you get another 14 year old then?" asked Big Larry.

I don't have time for you to blacken another person's heart, get me that boy, I don't care if you can't see or not, find him and bring him to me!"

"But that's like trying to capture smoke with your bare hands." complained one of the gang members.

"And like you said, he's dead, no reason to bring him now." said another.

The master raised his hand. Lighting started to jump at their feet. OK,OK! we'll get him!" yelled the gang and ran out.

"That's what I thought." said the master. Pretty soon he would have his revenge on that Anti Maldovia brat for putting him in this weakened state.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Dimmsdale, Timmy was looking for people to help out. He spotted a lottle old lady across the street.

"Hey lady may I help you across the street?" Timmy asked holding out his hand.

Just then a boy scout came along. "Hey lady, may help you across the street?"

"Hey I asked first!" said Timmy.

"That would be nice." said the lady.

Timmy was about to hold her hand, when the boy scout went right through him and walked the lady across the street instead. "Oh right, I can't be seen by the living only the dead and dying." Timmy thought for moment. "How the heck am I suppose to help people then?!" yelled Timmy. He looked around. It seemed that nobody else was dead that he could talk to. This was going to be a long eternety if he couldn't help anyone.


	5. Try and bring to life

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda were busy packing their things in their castle in Timmy's room. The duo just sighed. "Almost done Wanda?" said Cosmo.

"Yes." replied Wanda.

Just then a poof followed by blue smoke apperered beside the two fairies. It was Anti Maldovia.

"What are you doing here? If Jorgen catches you..." began Wanda.

" I know, I know, I just wanted to help you pack." shrugged Anti Maldovia.

"We're almost done, but thanks anyway." said Wanda.

"So what's your plans after you leave?" asked Anti Maldovia. Wanda sighed.

"We don't know, I don't think we can go on godparenting after one of our godchilds..." But she didn't finish, instead she cried. Cosmo and Anti Maldovia comforted her.

"There, there it's going to be all right." said Anti Maldovia, a tear sliding down her own face.

"Yeah, he's in a better place." said Cosmo.

" I know b,but he was too young, h,how can this happen? He was do,doing so well a,and then this gang comes out of nowhere and..." Wanda cried some more.

"We all want him to come back, but bringing him back to life is impossible." said Cosmo.

"Or is it?" thought Anti Maldovia.

"What are you talking about?" both of the fairies asked.

"I'll see you guys around, I've got some research to do!" said Anti Maldovia and anti poofed away.

Back at the castle, Anti Maldovia was in her father's study reading book after book after book after book. Alas, she couldn't find anything about the dead.

"It's hopeless, there's nothing I can do to..." she began but flipped to another page to find a chapter labled spirits and the afterlife. "Aha." she said and read:

_Ghosts, or Spirits, cannot be seen be the living but only by the dead and the dying. However, there is one creature that can but it's name is long forgotten. The only way for a spirit to live again would be to solve the mystery of his/her own death IF he/her doesn't or anyone other human know how he died. Also, if they have done wrong in the past they must do good. As you can see, it is impossible._

Anti Maldovia gasped. _So that's how you live again. But it's impossible! Unless I find out who can see the spirit and..._ But her thoughts were interrupted by her father calling her.

"Anti Maldovia, time to eat supper." said Anti Cosmo.

"Just a minute!" she called back and tore the page out of the book. "I'm sure Dad won't mind. Anyway, it's for a good cause." _I'm going to try and bring Timmy back to life. _


End file.
